


Rules Change

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attack, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: When things happen, the sides change some rules they had set for Virgil and his boyfriend.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Rules Change

Virgil sat on his bed, arms wrapped around himself. The tears were falling and he couldn’t stop them. He couldn’t catch his breath, his chest aching because of it. This was not how he wanted to end his day. They had done a Sanders Sides video and everything had gone as it normally would, until Deceit showed up. Normally, he would have been happy to see the dark side, seeing as they were together, but today Deceit had gone and thrown the entire plan for the video out the window. He had popped up right next to Virgil, a smirk already on his face. 

The others know that they’re together, but normally if Virgil wants to see him he has to go to his room. It’s an unspoken rule that Deceit is not allowed in the light side of the Mind Scape. It was also an unspoken rule that Thomas couldn’t know, so no showing it during videos.

That’s where today came into play. Deceit had popped up next to him and casually wrapped an arm around his waist. Virgil panicked and pushed him away, this was normal for how they treated each other in videos. The others glanced over to make sure they weren’t giving it away and then everyone focused on Thomas. They got through the video, Deceit reaching over to give sly touches to Virgil every so often, only to have them pushed away. The video was coming to an end when it happened. Deceit had leaned over to whisper in his ear, saying he wanted to see him tonight. Virgil gave him a slight nod and then he had sank out. 

Logan gave him a look and Virgil knew he was blushing. He breathed, trying to will it away so Thomas wouldn’t notice. The video ended and Virgil was in his room, trying to figure out if he needed to take anything when he went to see Deceit, when he felt himself be summoned by Thomas. He popped up in front of him with a confused look. Thomas had then started questioning him, and eventually figured out without Virgil saying a word that he and Deceit were together. Virgil had felt himself grow tenser with each question and as soon as Thomas figured it out, he sank out already in a full blown panic. That’s how he wound up here, panicking, hyperventilating, and unable to get himself out of it. 

He heard a knock on his door and looked at it. He couldn’t let anyone see him like this or they would question what caused it, then chew him out for not being as careful as he should have been. He bit his fist, stifling a sob and fresh tears cascaded down his cheeks. He heard the knock again and he took as deep a breath as he could, getting up and walking over to it. He opened the door to see Patton standing there, a worried look on his face. He reached out to hug him, but stopped, a question in his eyes. Virgil nodded frantically and Patton brought him into a tight hug. He let himself be led to the living room, and sat on the couch with Patton still holding him tightly. 

Logan sat on his other side, a hand on his shoulder. He talked him through breathing, in for four, hold for seven, out for eight. After Virgil had calmed down, he wiped the tears off his face, his makeup smearing. He sat with Logan on one side, Patton on the other, and Roman in the floor in front of him. He sighed and just wished Deceit was here to hold him. He felt a soothing hand on his back and relaxed fully. 

“Virgil, kiddo, we need to talk about that”

Virgil nodded but looked down, unable to meet any of their eyes. He knew they would chew him out for not being careful. He should have been more direct with Deceit. He felt Logan squeeze his shoulder and looked at him. 

“Did Thomas figure it out?”

Virgil opened his mouth to apologize, feeling his breathing pick up again, his heart pounding again. Logan shushed him and Patton held him tight again. 

“It’s ok. Breathe. He was going to find out eventually”

Virgil started fidgeting with the sleeves of his hoodie. That was true, but he still should’ve been more careful. Roman laid his hands on his, stopping the fidgeting. Virgil looked at him and saw a smile. He looked to Patton and Logan and saw the same thing. They weren’t mad, they weren’t chewing him out, it really was ok. He really wished Deceit was here to hold him now. He glanced at Patton and saw that all three were exchanging looks with each other, a silent conversation that Virgil wasn’t part of . They all nodded and then Patton gave him a smile. 

“We have decided that maybe the unspoken rule should be lifted”

Virgil stared at him in shock. He wasn’t getting his hopes up. 

“Really?”

He got a nod from all of them. 

“That rule still stands for Remus though” Roman said. 

Virgil nodded, but let a small smile form on his face. He got his phone out and texted Deceit to come to him. When he got a question of where, he told him the living room of the light side. He looked around to make sure it was really ok and got smiles from the other three. Patton and Logan moved to the other couch, and Roman moved to the chair. A minute later, Deceit popped up and gave Virgil a confused look, then looked around. He then gave Virgil a questioning look, before it morphed into concern as he took in how Virgil looked.

He picked Virgil up, going to lay on the couch and wrap him up, before he looked around at the others. They all gave him a nod and went back to whatever they were doing. Deceit laid on the couch, letting Virgil lay on top of him, and wrapped his arms around him. He ran a soothing hand through his hair and Virgil let out a content sigh. He then looked up at Deceit and gave him a questioning look, was he going to want to know what happened?

“No, Virgil, I don’t want to know what happened at all”

Virgil chuckled a little and then told him everything. How Thomas had summoned him after the video, questioned him and figured it out. The panic attack that had occurred because of that. How they had lifted the rule of him not being allowed to be there. All the while, Deceit listened and kept the hand running through his hair. When he was done, he looked up and saw Deceit nodding. Virgil leaned up and kissed him and Deceit kissed him back. It was a chaste kiss, at least by their standards it was, but when Virgil heard someone clear their throat he pulled away blushing and hid his face in Deceit’s chest. 

Deceit then snapped and they were in Virgil’s room. Virgl under him, Deceit caging him in with his body. Virgil whined and leaned up for another kiss, only to have Deceit move away and kiss his neck instead. Virgil let out a moan and then bit his lip to keep the noises at bay, his room wasn’t soundproof. Virgil then snapped as he realized he could fix that. He got a confused look from Deceit and gave him a smirk in response. Deceit continued to kiss, nip, and lick at his neck causing Virgil to cry out. 

Deceit grabbed the hem of Virgil’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head before tossing it somewhere in the room. Virgil gave his shirt the same treatment, then reached down and undid his belt and pants. Deceit undid his pants and Virgil lifted his hips so he could get his pants and boxers off. He tossed them off the bed, then Virgil gave his pants and boxers the same treatment. Deceit snapped and a bottle of lube appeared in his hand. He put some on his fingers and reached down to Virgil’s hole. He looked up and got a nod from Virgil.

He inserted one finger and Virgil moaned at the intrusion. He quickly inserted a second finger and started scissoring them. Virgil moaned louder and gripped the sheets below him. He pulled them out and inserted them again. He eventually added a third finger and found his prostate, causing Virgil to cry out. 

He removed his fingers and then lubed up his cock. He lined himself up and looked to Virgil. Virgil nodded frantically and moaned as Deceit pushed in. Once he bottomed out, he sat and let Virgil adjust.

"Dee, please! Move!"

Deceit chuckled and pulled out slowly, then slowly pushed back in. Virgil groaned and his grip on the sheets tightened. They kept this slow pace for a bit and then Deceit slammed in, before resuming the slow pace. 

"Dee, babe, please! Faster! Harder!"

Dee growled and slammed in then. He set up a fast and brutal pace, Virgil moaning loudly and begging. He could feel the heat building and knew he wouldn't last much longer. He was panting and tried to warn Deceit, but all that came out were moans. Deceit chuckled, and sped up. He hit the spot that made Virgil see stars and Virgil screamed. He could tell from his breathing, that Deceit wasn't far behind him. 

"Dee, I'm gonna cum"

"Cum for me"

Virgil cried out as he came hard, spilling over his stomach. Deceit moaned as Virgil tightened down on him and slammed in, spilling in him. He sat panting as Virgil milked him. When they both came down, they were still panting. Deceit pulled out and collapsed next to him on the bed. He wrapped him up again and kissed the top of his head. 

Virgil laid his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Deceit started running a hand through his hair again. Virgil closed his eyes and let the feeling soothe him. He was truly relaxed for the first time in a while and he was enjoying it. His thoughts were quiet and he was happy. He felt another kiss be pressed to the top of his head. 

The hand in his hair changed its motion and he was now being put to sleep. He opened his eyes, determined to stay awake and enjoy his time with Deceit. His eyes fluttered closed again and he forced them open. He heard a chuckle and looked up. 

"I so won't be here when you wake up. You should definitely stay awake"

Virgil chuckled and let his eyes close. He then fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
